hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Toki
|fighting_style=Hokuto Shin Ken |voice= Takaya Hashi Hideyuki Tanaka (New Fist of the North Star) Kenyū Horiuchi (Legends of the True Savior) Hiroki Tōchi (Ten no Haoh) Tomokazu Seki (Hokuto Musou) |appearances=Manga (ch. 45-onward), Anime (ep. 33-onward), Legends of the True Savior series, Silvery Savior, and many other works |family=Kaioh (older brother) Raoh (older brother) Sayaka (younger sister) Jagi (adoptive younger brother) Kenshirō (adoptive younger brother) Ryuken (adoptive father/sifu) Ryu (nephew) |}} : The second of the four Hokuto brothers, is a pacifist who seeks to use Hokuto Shinken as a healing art, Toki's self-made technique of is adept at both healing and destroying. When he kills someone with his style, his adversaries experience intense pleasure before their deaths, instead of horrifying pain. According to Kenshiro, Toki had the most elegant style of the four brothers and was the favored successor to the Hokuto Shinken style. Early Life : Toki, along with Raoh and Kenshiro, is originally from the Land of Asura, where he has two additional blood siblings named Kaioh and Sayaka. Toki and Raoh are actual blood brothers; Raoh and Toki were orphaned when they were children and adopted by Ryuken, who was seeking a student to train. Originally, Ryuken only trained Raoh, while Toki watched on. When a hunter killed Toki's pet dog Koko, Toki demonstrates his fighting ability by pummelling the hunter relentlessly. Realizing that Toki has learned to fight by merely watching his brother, Ryuken began training Toki as well. At that point, Raoh made Toki promise that if he ever followed the wrong path, Toki will try to stop him. Nuclear War : During the nuclear war, Toki was exposed to the nuclear fallout while forced-shutting the jammed doors of the bomb shelter where Ken and Yuria escaped to. Toki survived for two weeks without food and water, but the nuclear exposure turned his hair white and left him terminally ill. Thus, Toki renounces the succession to the Hokuto Shinken style and becomes a wandering doctor, easing the people's ills with the time he has left. Village of Miracles : Toki wanders into a village ravaged by disease and uses his powers to heal everyone. The village becomes known as the "Village of Miracles" and Toki is worshipped as a messiah. However, Toki is taken captive by Raoh's army and imprisoned at Cassandra, while Amiba impersonates him in an attempt to destroy Toki's reputation after a previous confrontation. The Hokuto Shinken Succession Dispute : Kenshiro rescues Toki from the prison stronghold and the two join forces against Raoh. Toki intervenes during Kenshiro and Raoh's first battle at Mamiya's village as they verge on killing one another. Sometime later, Toki attempts to fulfil his childhood promise and prevent Raoh from using Hokuto Shinken for his own ambition. Despite a heroic effort, Toki finds his strength has succumbed to illness and he is unable to defeat his brother. However, his life is spared by Raoh in a rare act of mercy. Toki spends his few remaining days healing the sick until a meeting with Ryuga leads to his death. As he embraces death, Toki tells Kenshiro to "turn sorrow into anger". Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Sekimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: AAA * Power: 4 * Speed: 5 * Skills: 5 * Looks: 4 * Charisma: 4 Fighting Style : While his brother Raoh's "hard style" meets force with greater force, Toki's Soft Fist turns the opponent's power against them with grace and dexterity. It's because of this natural talent that Toki was originally the favorite to become successor. : During his showdown with Raoh, Toki revealed he also knew Raoh's Hard Fist style, which he had sealed away until such time. However, Raoh realizes that Toki has in fact pressed the Sekkatsu-kō vital point, temporarily boosting his strength in order to imitate his brother's style. Trivia * Toki's appearance and selfless personality is based on Jesus Christ. * Toki is miraculously alive in the Hokuto no Ken (Banpresto) game, under the identity of The Masked General. This game is not canon and takes artistic license with many aspects of the series. Gallery toki shirogane.JPG|Toki in Shirogane no Seija File:Ornl pic4.jpg 7c7dc750001cea02eb74f15311d8ef06842351c9.jpg Toki.PNG Toki (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG Large Toki (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG Toki (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG Toki (Atomiswave).jpg File:Tokiideen.jpg Weqweqwe.JPG Young Toki.JPG File:Toki_(Hokuto_Musou).png|Toki in Hokuto Musou (game original outfit) File:Toki (Hokuto Musou gensakuban).jpg|Toki in Hokuto Musou (source material outfit) TokiSaturn.gif|Toki in Hokuto no Ken Banpresto game. File:Young_Toki.jpg File:Youngtoki_yuriaden.jpg|Young Toki in Yuria Den File:Youngtoki_tokiden.jpg|Young Toki in Toki Den young toki.JPG|Young Toki in Shirogane no Seija. ja:トキ Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Shirogane no Seija characters Category:Hokuto Shin Ken practitioners